


Careless

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys parks. He enjoys meg more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

>   
>  _Do you believe a love could run so stong?_   
>  _Do you believe a love could pass you by?_   
>  _There was no special one for me_   
>  _I was the lonely one, you see_   
>  _But then my heart lost all control_   
>  _Now you’re all that I know_   
> 

There was something about sneaking into the  parks at night, just after the sky turned black and the stars started to shine brightly overhead. Maybe it was also the thrill, but overall it was seeing the night snows, the soft drifting of snow in early december was what he’d waited all year for.

 

With a smile he watched the sky, breath coming out in tiny white vapors. The cold air was deflected by his coat, and for the first time in months he felt like he used to. 

With a sigh, he sat down on an old wooden bench, eyes watching the full yellow moon climb its way into the sky.

"So this is what you sneak off to?" a voice drawled and he jumped, spinning around to see Meg behind the bench, hands flat on the back of it. "You were always into this stuff."

"I like nature. It’s calming," Castiel gestured for her to sit, and to his surprise she took his offer."Parks and reserves are probably my favorite places."

"Mm," she reclined back. "Hadn’t noticed."

He gave her a small smirk before returning his eyes to the moon. “The first time I saw the moon on this Earth was just after the flood. We were charged with returning souls to heaven. I remember…just how beautiful it was.”

"That’s pretty damn special, Clarence."

"I agree. It was…smoother then."

He turned to face her, tilting his head at her stiff posture, before realizing she was shaking slightly. “Are you cold?”

"I’m a demon, demon’s don’t get cold."

He frowned, still watching her as a slowflake drifted down, landing on the top of her head and forcing an involuntary shiver to run throughout her body. Shrugging off his coat, he slid it around her shoulders, ignoring her glare as he returned to staring at the moon, missing her adjust it so that it covered most of her body.

"What about you, human? Now cold?"

"Surprisingly not. This body retains a lot of heat."

That prompted a smirk from meg. “Does it?”

"I believe so, yes."

With a surprised grunt he felt her grab him by the front of his gray sweater, kissing him so aggressively that he had no choice but to kiss her back. He felt coldness turn to heat on her with every passing moment and he realized what she was doing. “What…Now?”

"Why not?" the looked around. "No kiddies, no Winchesters, no rules…" she nuzzled against his stubbled face. "No obnoxious soccer moms…why not have a little fun?"

He considered it. “We still have a factor to consider.”

"Really?" she purred. "And what is that, Angel?"

"It would be very, very cold."

"Good thing you brought your coat, huh Clarence?"

—

He felt odd laying on cold grass, his trench coat just covering their bodies and barely keeping him warm as snow softly drifted over the back of it. He felt Meg, now warm beside him, and with a heavy roll he went flat on his back, watching the stars again.

How odd, humanity.

He felt her stir beside with him and with an odd amount of movements she clamored over him, dragging the coat so far off him that he started to shiver.

"Well, now would be the time I’d suggest you zap us outta here," she muttered, pressing her head just under his chin. "But we’re pretty much stuck ain’t we?"

"A bit." he adjusted the coat back with an arm. "That was…unexpected. I would have brought better materials."

"Oh but that’s the fun, Clarence. Surprise sex makes a girl happy you know."

"I assume that’s the point. making you happy."

"Oh yeah."

He smiled at her. “So what now?”

"Well, we stay till we fell like going, I guess."

"You still ‘digging’ the human Cas?" he asked her with a tilt of the head.

"Well, mostly. But you make do."

He rolled his head back, closing his eyes and letting the soft cold breeze give that odd chill to his body. He was content.


End file.
